


the sleeves of my sweater

by princessmiakitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're just two babies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmiakitten/pseuds/princessmiakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And like a flower reacting to sunlight, Kaname feels himself rising from his slumped position as he watches the broad shouldered boy enter his room, and bringing the warmth of the sun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sleeves of my sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toffeepotatoes (inberin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin/gifts).



> based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCuDZYdbrMc)

It’s too cold outside.

It’s too cold outside for Kaname with the snow on the ground and the frosty air and it’s too cold for him inside with the icy floors and breezy drafts.

It’s too cold for Kaname-- fragile and sick Kaname who would rather it be the spring, when all of the flowers are back and everything is beautiful. That’s not to say that the winter isn’t beautiful with the snow covering the tree tops and the beautiful lights twinkling along the streets.

It’d just be nice if he could actually leave his house. It’d be nice if it weren’t too cold for him here.

Kaname curls up tighter under the covers, the blinds fully open but his room is only dimly lit. It’s bleak outside, too cloudy to allow for any decent lighting.

He’ll live with it.

His eyes glance to the clock. Half past noon. It’s only half past noon, yet it feels like it’s been an entire day and he wonders if laying in bed all day could do that to a person. Help them lose track of time.

He doesn’t like it.

He hates the fact that he’s restricted to this bed, to this room, to this house. He hates that he gets cold a little too easily, that his body hates the cold.

He just wants to be normal.

Kaname tries to get up but his bones are too heavy. They're screaming at him, telling him he isn't going anywhere and to not even try.

He ignores it.

He gets up anyway, sits up in his bed, and takes a good look around him. His room is heavily decorated: pictures upon pictures overlap and take over his walls-- of Datekou, of his friends, family, mostly animals. And at the center of it is a heart made of pictures of him and Wakatoshi.

The name itself makes a smile appear on Kaname's lips, his fingertips tingling a little.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, his best friend, his boyfriend, his sun. Wakatoshi makes flowers grow in the darkest corners of Kaname's mind and his heart, makes his dark days brighter, makes every single day worth it even when he's trapped in one place.

Kaname stares at the picture in the center, of the two of them bundled up in a blanket in front of a fire last winter. It's Kaname's favorite memory, the day the two of them really got together after dancing around each other for so long.

Kaname got a really bad flu the day after, but it was worth it.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even hear the heavy thumping of footsteps outside his door until he hears the creaking of it being opened, the lights being turned on and causing the room to go from darkness to bright.

And like a flower reacting to sunlight, Kaname feels himself rising from his slumped position as he watches the broad shouldered boy enter his room, and bringing the warmth of the sun with him.

Wakatoshi has always been overwhelmingly warm, but never really reaching 'too hot'. Not only physically is he warm, but in personality as well. He cares a lot, sometimes too much, about the people he loves, about the things he does. His passion fuels him.

It always makes Kaname feel so lucky. He's lucky that this brilliant man loves him with every fiber of his being, that this sun is his.

Kaname's heart flutters in his chest. His hands start to feel warm, a little clammy, but still warm. It's something, and Kaname can work with something.

Wakatoshi doesn't say a word, and Kaname doesn't really need him to because he doesn't need words to communicate. Everything is in his expression, his gestures, the way he immediately takes Kaname's hands as he climbs under the covers to make sure they're warm.

Kaname's not cold anymore. His body's on fire, ignited by the simple touch of a star. His face is burning, and for once he can blame it on something other than his sickness. Kaname doesn't resist when Wakatoshi makes him lie down despite being in that position for such a long time prior. He doesn't resist when Wakatoshi rests his chin on top of Kaname's head or when Wakatoshi's arm wraps around Kaname's thin waist, pulling him close to his broad chest.

It's too cold outside for Kaname, but right here and right now is where Kaname is supposed to be. This is all that he needs to grow, to be at peace with the way his body was made. The fact that someone as perfect as Wakatoshi had found something to love about Kaname's flawed body made Kaname feel at peace.

It's warmer now, under the covers with Wakatoshi by his side. It's quiet, but it's all Kaname needs.

"I love you, Kaname." The words take his breath away, and it's the same as every single time he says it. His heart thuds in his chest erratically, he gets a little breathless, but it's an exhilarating feeling.

The sound of raindrops hitting his window fill the otherwise quiet room, and in the back of his mind, Kaname thinks about how the rain would freeze and make the roads too slippery.

Wakatoshi could stay there, in their little heaven of Kaname's too cold room, and he thinks neither would be too upset with that arrangement.

Kaname tilts his head up, brings his hand up to caress Wakatoshi's cheek, his jaw, every inch of his perfect face.

"I love you too, Wakatoshi." Kaname whispers, and it's all she can really muster with her voice gone, but it's enough. It's enough for Wakatoshi and it's enough for Kaname, these quiet declarations of love that no one else has to hear. They don't need the thrill of screaming it from a mountaintop or the statement that they want to tell the entire world about their love.

Their love is theirs. Their world is theirs. Whether it's too cold or too hot, it would always be their world. Together.


End file.
